I Finally Found Someone
| producer = David Foster | chronology = Bryan Adams | prev_title = Star | prev_year = 1996 | next_title = 18 til I Die | next_year = 1996 | misc = }} }} "I Finally Found Someone" is a song duet from 1996 with Canadian artist Bryan Adams and American artist Barbra Streisand. The song was part of the soundtrack of Streisand's self-directed movie The Mirror Has Two Faces and was nominated for an Oscar. Several versions of a CD single were issued on its initial release. One contains a rare Spanish-language version of her 1976 song "Evergreen", as well as Adams' previous single "Let's Make a Night to Remember". Another version includes three solo recordings by Adams from his most recent album. "I Finally Found Someone" reached No. 8 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and No. 2 on the Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary chart. The song gave Streisand her first significant hit in almost a decade and her first top-ten hit on the Hot 100 (and first gold single) since 1981. The song was included on several reissues of Adams' album, 18 Til I Die. The single was also successful in several other countries, reaching No. 1 in Ireland, No. 2 in Australia, No. 6 in New Zealand and No. 18 in Adams' native Canada. Production Barbra Streisand told The Los Angeles Times in 1996: "I wrote the love theme, the main love theme, then Marvin wrote a bridge to it, and that was going to be our song. Then David Foster had the idea that I should sing the duet with Bryan Adams. Bryan played our track and heard me humming and fell in love with this little theme that I wrote, and then he and his producer Mutt Lange wrote a counter melody based on the track that I sent him. And they wrote the lyrics. So that's how that happened. I don't think his record company wanted him to sing with me...because I'm more traditional, and I haven't had a hit since I don't know when." A video clip was made of the single, which consisted of promotional shots of the pair and clips from the film, as well as documentary shots of Streisand directing. I Finally Found Someone Music Video|website=barbra-archives.com|access-date=2016-09-07}} The song was played during the end credits of the 1996 film The Mirror Has Two Faces, which Streisand directed. Upon Hamlisch's death, Adams tweeted "We co-wrote the Oscar- nominated song, 'I Finally Found Someone' (a No. 8 Hot 100 Adams- Streisand duet for her 1996 film The Mirror Has Two Faces). He was an amazing musician-composer and will be missed." 69th Annual Academy Awards The academy had originally wanted Streisand to sing "I Finally Found Someone" and asked her, however Streisand declined the opportunity to perform the song at the Oscar ceremony. Various publications speculated that Streisand had snubbed the Academy due to her film not being nominated for Best Picture. Natalie Cole was asked to step in to replace her but she became sick just before the show. As a result, Streisand offered to resume her role, but Oscar producers had already asked Celine Dion to do it instead. Streisand had been told that Dion had already started rehearsing the song along with Because You Loved Me, which she was also set to perform. The director of the Oscars, Louis Horvitz, said that "Barbra called us after saying no several times, but the ship had sailed". Meanwhile, Streisand said that Dion would "be wonderful" and that "she can have the butterflies, not me". Streisand ended up taking a bathroom break while Dion performed the song, which led to press speculation of Streisand's divaness and the two singers feuding at the ceremony. Billboard would describe this event as a "faux media scandal". Nevertheless, the singer later apologised and claimed that the performance schedule was not made clear on the program. TV 69th Academy Awards (1997 Celine Dion)|website=barbra-archives.com|access-date=2016-09-07}} The Record said Streisand's decision not to perform despite being in the audience was an "especially strange development". The pair met during a commercial of the show, wherein Streisand invited her to sing a duet, a project that ultimately became Tell Him, which gave her a second Grammy nomination in the Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals category for the 1998 ceremony alongside its inspiration I Finally Found Someone. Critical reception The National Post noted that at a 2012 Montreal concert, the singer "feigned surprise and 'struggled' to remember the song" despite it being listed in the program beforehand; they attributed this to her "incomparable professionalism". She performed the song with Il Divo in her 1996 U.S. and Canadian tour. Moviefone deemed the song a "generic power ballad", and described Adams as " similarly overwrought". Boca Raton News described it as a "big music hit". 'The Washington Post wrote the Adams "speak-sings his way through" the song while Streisand is unrestrained. The Buffalo News said Streisand is "fascinating" on the song. The Virginian Pilot deemed it "devoted". Star Tribune thought it was "stagily romantic" in which Adams is "full of purring sweet talk but doesn't really throw any sparks". The Mirror said the song is one of the few pieces that redeem the score to The Mirror has Two Faces." Accolades * The song was nominated for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals Nomination as a duet with Bryan Adams. 7-inch 45 rpm Singles I Finally Found Someone (Duet with Bryan Adams)|website=barbra-archives.com|access-date=2016-09-07}} * The song gave Marvin Hamlisch his last Oscar nomination. IndieWire|last=Harmetz|first=Aljean|website=www.indiewire.com|access-date=2016-09-07}} * The song became Streisand's second Best Song nomination (writing credit) at the Oscars after Evergreen in 1977. Personnel * Bryan Adams, Barbra Streisand - duet vocals, songwriter * Marvin Hamlisch, Robert John "Mutt" Lange - songwriter * David Foster - producer, arranger, piano, synth bass * Claude Gaudette - synth programming * Keith Scott, Michael Thompson - electric guitar * Dean Parks - acoustic guitar * John Robinson - drums * Jack Hayes - orchestrator, conductor Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales Cover versions *The song was covered by country music artists Lorrie Morgan and Sammy Kershaw on their 2001 album I Finally Found Someone. *Celine Dion performed the song live at the Academy Awards show in 1997 with a brass instrument being performed in the Bryan Adams's part, since Streisand was unable to perform. The trumpeter who accompanied Celine Dion during the song will be pointed by certain medias for having played 'too loud'. Dion became the only female artist to have the privilege of singing two different nominated songs during the Academy Awards ceremony. Dion was nominated for her own single "Because You Loved Me" in the same category that year, though they both lost to "You Must Love Me" from Evita. References Category:1996 singles Category:1997 singles Category:Bryan Adams songs Category:Barbra Streisand songs Category:Lorrie Morgan songs Category:Sammy Kershaw songs Category:Songs written for films Category:Vocal duets Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Songs written by Bryan Adams Category:Songs written by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Songs written by Barbra Streisand Category:Song recordings produced by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Pop ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:1996 songs Category:1990s ballads